Paz en tus ojos
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sentía por Shinji, existen las locuras por amor? podra perdonarla? Continuacion de la serie de TV One shot ShinjixAsuka


**Paz en tus ojos**

**By: Chibi-Chise**

La vida se había vuelto un simple quehacer rutinario, mi misión en Japón acababa de terminar de modo bastante feliz, digamos que había cumplido con el objetivo.

Bueno, SU objetivo, el de Nerv, el de Seele, el del gobierno… pero no el mío, no estaba conforme conmigo misma, no me sentía satisfecha con mi labor. ¿Por qué el maldito de Shinji siempre tenía que quitarme todo el protagonismo? Bah… eso ya no importa, porque los ángeles ahora solo aparecerán en los libros de historia…

El problema fundamental en el que se centraban ahora mis pensamientos consistía en….¿que haré de ahora en mas de mi vida? Si desde que pequeña, luego de la muerte de mi madre, dediqué mi vida por completo al entrenamiento y al perfeccionamiento de mi sincronización para luchar con mi eva 02 contra los ángeles, y así evitar un posible tercer impacto… pero… para que? Para que un bueno para nada como Shinji lo arruinara todo… de dónde sacaba esa fuerza? Ese coraje? Esa rara determinación que se apodaran de él solo al momento de luchar, de defender lo más amado.

Mil veces me pregunté que era eso que el tanto defendía y no encontré respuesta lógica.

Si no te quieres a ti mismo no puedes querer a los demás. Entonces, él no quería a nadie. Si, es un tonto sin valor para afrontar los sentimientos propios de los seres humanos.

Pero para mi es parecido, en el sentido de que tampoco se que es lo que protejo… Vamos, quien dice que yo protejo algo? Me protejo a mi misma, a mi vida, a mi orgullo… que lindo es cuando Misato y los demás se acercan a felicitarme cundo hago algo bien… Confianza y autosuficiencia, parezco estar llena de ellas, eso aparento siempre, pero a veces puedo ser el ser más inseguro y temeroso.

Justo como ahora.

Camino hasta la estación sin querer tomar un taxi y que todo sea más rápido. Cómo dándole tiempo de llegar a un alguien que jamás aparecerá. Intento que sea mas lento, que los vínculos se rompan casi de modo imperceptible para apaciguar mi dolor. ¿En que pensaba cuando compre este ticket?

Es verdad, no pensé en nada, a través de mi ojos descubrí todo, esa mentira que trazaban detrás de mi, que escapó a mi imaginación por tantos meses. Que ilusa. Como no me di cuenta antes de lo que ocurría justo detrás de mí.

FLASH BACK

La fiesta en casa de Hikari había acabado temprano, más bien creo que era mejor dejarla a solas con Touji para que disfrutaran del cumpleaños de mi amiga a solas. Seguro la pasarían bien.

Además ese día Misato había decidido salir con Kaji, odiaba pensar en que estaban juntos, pero es algo que ya admití, no tenía otra opción. Pero prefería evitar pensar en eso.

Mi mente había diagramado ya el resto de la noche. De regreso al pasar por el videoclub había alquilado un par de películas entretenidas, prepararía algo de cenar y las vería junto con Shinji. No era precisamente un plan muy emocionante, pero era lo único que quedaba por hacer ese viernes lluvioso de mediados de enero.

Dejé las cosas sobre la mesada de la cocina, y me sorprendí por el silencio reinante en la casa, sólo se oía música melódica y baja en la habitación de Shinji, lo cual me sorprendió bastante ya que no acostumbraba dormir temprano.

Decidí sorprenderlo y pedirle que me ayude con la cena, sólo para hablar un rato y no sentirme sola en la cocina.

Me acerque con pasos sigilosos para que no pudiera percatarse de mi presencia, hasta llegar a la puerta y empujarla suavemente puesto que estaba entornada.

La disimulada sonrisa que llevaba en los labios rápidamente se desdibujo ante la escena que mis ojos capturaron.

Shinji estaba costado sobre la cama, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de una joven que yacía recostada boca arriba, debajo de él. El morocho, quien se había desprendido de su camisa, besaba apasionadamente los labios de la chica mientras intentaba desabrochar la parte superior de su ropa interior. Ella le correspondía el beso con lo ojos cerrados mientras se sostenía de su cuello.

Los dos sumergidos en su mundo no notaron la presencia de cierta "intrusa" que los observaba sin poder reaccionar. Sólo se voltearon a la vez al escuchar el portazo.

Caminé rápidamente hasta el comedor negando una y otra vez lo que acababa de descubrir. No quería aceptar semejante cosa. Tomé mi abrigo dispuesta a irme, no se a donde, simplemente lejos de ellos para poder reflexionar, airearme, pensar y ordenar un poco esa ola de sentimientos confusos que ahora se mezclaban en mi interior queriéndome hacer llorar.

_Idiota, prometí que no lloraría nunca e hiciste que rompiera mi promesa._

-E-espera! Asuka!-escuché la voz temblorosa de Shinji quien se acercaba para hablarme sobre algo que no me interesa escuchar.

Ignorándolo, tomé las llaves y puse la mano sobre el picaporte. Pero él con un ímpetu que no pensaba que poseía puso su mano sobre la puerta impidiéndome salir. Escapar de esa horrible situación que me arrepentía de conocer.

-Quiero que me escuches-dijo ya más calmado para luego suspirar, yo me voltee y lo miré largamente, como buscando en sus ojos azules una respuesta que pudiera justificarlo, pero no encontré ninguna, así que sólo desvié la mirada esperando que todo eso terminara pronto.

-V-veras… nosotros… bueno…

-Cállate, no necesito ninguna explicación, no creo habértela pedido-contesté con toda la frialdad que me fue posible, como si nada de eso me lastimase.

-Pero… te fuiste así y…

-Y que? Vamos, lo dices como si te importará. Solo me fui porque creo que deben estar solos, o querías que me quede viendo? –agregué mas molesta apretando los puños.

-Ella y yo…-comenzó a decir en voz baja, como si me pidiera permiso para algo.

-No soy tu madre, ni tu hermana ni nada. No soy NADA, así que no tienes que darme explicaciones acerca de tus actos porque no me interesa-suspiré liberando algo de angustia.

-Pensamos… que regresarías mas tarde…-se excusó el joven apenado y algo dolido por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Si si comprendo…-se queda callada un momento, pero no pude evitar que las celosas palabras irrumpieran en su boca complicando más las cosas- Shinji, no entiendo! Porque ella? Porque justo debía ser Ayanami!

-No lo se…-respondió el clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera es humana! Te das cuenta?-exclamé dejando escapar toda mi ira y dejando que cayera sobre el muchacho que parecía intimidado.

-P-pero… la quiero…-se animó por fin a decirme, para luego examinar mis ojos que ahora estaban velados por algunas lagrimas, tal vez de furia, pero con seguridad de tristeza ante las palabras del chico que tenía frente a mi.

Por un momento desee ser ella. Una tonta muñeca desarmable, con esa sonrisa de porcelana y ese cuerpo falso. Sólo para sentir a Shinji como ella lo hacía, sentir su cariño sobre mi piel, sus labios sobre los míos, nuestras respiraciones mezclarse para dar comienzo a un aliento nuevo. Desee ser ella, eso si era una locura. ¿Desde cundo tenía esos sentimientos por el piloto que creía detestar? Desde cuando lloraba por el… y desde cuando me sonrojaba cuando sentía su brazos aprisionar mi cuerpo en un tibio abrazo que por un momento me reconfortó.

-Asuka… aunque digas que no…eres… como una hermana menor para mí…-dijo con una voz suave que desconocía- No quiero… que te enfades…

-Mph…-cerré los ojos con fuerza y oculté el rostro en su pecho, como si realmente fuéramos de la misma familia.

Él se separó de mí con lentitud y me miró para luego besarme en la frente, cosa que creo que jamás olvidaré.

-Te veré… mañana por la mañana…-dije con una voz quebrada por las lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas sonrosadas antes de abandonar el apartamento de Misato.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pensar que al otro día si volví… y claro, a donde más iba a ir? Además sentía necesidad de verlo.

Él actuó con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, me preguntó por la fiesta de Hikari y se disculpó por no haberme acompañado.

Desde ese día nada fue lo mismo, para ninguno de los tres. El secreto que habían estado guardando esos últimos meses ya había sido descubierto, así que la pareja se tomo la libertad de mostrar lo que sentían abiertamente. Tuve que soportar verlos juntos, una semana entera escuchar sus conversaciones telefónica, o cenar en compañía de Rei. Pero todo eso terminaría pronto. Lo haría terminar.

Tal vez psicosis, odio, envidia, celos, o quien sabe si el mismo demonio se apoderó de mí después de esa noche en que los vi juntos. Al salir del edificio ya el plan estaba trazado, si todo salía bien estaría conmigo. Ella desaparecería de su vida tan pronto como había llegado y yo podría estar con Shinji, y ser feliz, seríamos felices juntos, como debió ser desde el comienzo. Lo merecíamos, o no?

Hace unas pocas horas la tenía entre mis manos, y la sensación de placer ya fue reemplazada por la de culpa y desesperación.

FLASH BACK

-Un pastel casero?-preguntó dudosa ya que no sabia nada de cocina.

-Seguro se pondrá contento, el de vainilla es su favorito… y si se lo preparas tu… bueno, será el doble de delicioso-dije con una sonrisa forzada pero bien disimulada.

-Bien, pero me ayudas no? No creo poder hacerlo sola-agregó apenada entrando en la cocina.

Luego de verter todos los ingredientes en el bol le expliqué a Rei como debía batir, aproveché ese momento para hacerle algunas preguntas que rondaban por mi mente.

-Cuanto quieres a Shinji?- cuestioné por fin a lo que ella me miró para luego suspirar como si hablara con una niña pequeña que aún no sabe nada de la vida.

-Lo quiero mucho Asuka-explicó volviendo la vista a la preparación que de a poco se volvía espesa.

-No lo suficiente-agregué casi en tono caprichoso.

-Que acaso tu si?-respondió la otra con tranquilidad, parecía no tomarme en serio.

-Te aseguro que yo lo quiero más de lo que tu lo quieres-respondí esperando ver que retrucaba esta vez.

-Es una lástima, porque él solo te quiere, pero a mi me ama.

Esas palabras penetraron a mi mente como si fueran finas agujas que agujerearon mi corazón haciéndolo polvo más rápido de lo que imaginé.

No, no era así, no podía serlo.

Mis planes acababan de cambiar, el veneno sería demasiado lento y no quería seguir esperando, tenía que verla agonizar, rogando por su vida, implorando que la deje en paz.

Tomé el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa, uno de esos bastante grandes que se usan para cortar carne y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta lo clavé en medio de su columna vertebral.

No conforme, al verla caer al suelo empapada en sangre clave el elemento afilado una y otra vez en su cuerpo, viendo como este se hacia pedazos y como cada vez más sangre manchaba el piso y paredes de la cocina.

Cuando me hube cansado, me puse de pie. No quedaba nada de lo que antes había sido Rei Ayanami, sólo trozos de carne confusos y sangre desparramada por todas partes.

Sabía que él nunca me perdonaría, y lo perdería para siempre. Pero seria mejor que dejárselo a ella, a una muñeca sin sentimientos reales, a un recipiente vacío con un alma prestada. A una hija de Adán ayudada por los laboratorios de Nerv, un modelo de ser humano artificial.

Miré todo a mí alrededor, como cuando se despierta de un sueño, mire mis manos embebidas en líquido rojizo y pegajoso. Era temprano, Shinji tardaría en llegar.

Tomé el bol con la preparación, esta ya estaba lista así que la metí en el horno.

Mientras esperaba que el pastel se cocinara me di una ducha y me vestí con ropa limpia. Tome algunas pocas cosas que me pertenecían y lo guarde en un bolso pequeño junto con algo de dinero.

Una hora después el postre estaba listo, lo dejé en la mesada de la cocina, ya desmoldado y listo para comer, junto con una nota sencilla dedicaba al morocho que no tardaría en llegar _"Te quiere, Asuka"._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ya no queda mucho más que decir, me daba miedo imaginar la cara de Shinji al ver a Rei destrozada en el suelo… imaginaba sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas que caen en vano sabiendo que ya no hay forma de que vuelva a oír su voz.

Cuando lea la nota, va a maldecidme, y va a odiarme por siempre, porque claro, va a darse cuenta que yo la maté… que mas podía hacer? No me arrepiento, no mate un ser humano, así que no me siento culpable por la muerte de Rei, pero si tal vez por arrebatarle la felicidad a quien yo más quiero.

Si, creo que fui un poco egoísta.

Comienzo a parecerme a Shinji, ahora yo soy yo la que escapo, vuelvo a donde viví toda mi vida, esperando encontrar allí una realidad diferente que me haga dejar atrás todo esto que viví en Tokio-3.

Siempre escapé y mentí, me mentí a mi misma al no aceptar lo que sentía por él, al no darme cuenta de que la forma de expresarlo era demasiado brusca y violenta.

Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, para poder ser sincera, para no burlarme de él cada vez que tenía oportunidad y en cambio abrazarlo cuando se sentía solo.

Pero es tarde, ya todo terminó, mi tiempo aquí terminó, y ya nunca voy a volver a verlo. No puedo volver a tras, no puedo cambiar el pasado ni reparar mi futuro. Porque nadie escapa de su destino, y el mío es la soledad.

Llegué al aeropuerto casi sin darme cuenta y observé cada una de las plataformas buscando la indicada. Por fin estaba de pie frente al avión que me llevaría de regreso a Alemania. Me puse en la fila y minutos después estaba acomodada en mi asiento junto a la ventana.

Observaba a la gente ir y venir con monotonía, sin prestar demasiada atención; absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando me detuve en los ojos azules de un joven que estaba allí afuera viendo directamente hacia mí.

Me estremecí y quise desaparecer, su mirada neutra me hacia sentir ruin. Sentí deseos de bajar…pero, para que?...

No preste atención a esa vocecita en mi mente que me dijo que me quedara donde estaba y apresuradamente regresé a la pista para quedar frente a Shinji.

-L-lo lamento…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir sin atreverme a verlo a la cara.

El no dijo nada y me abrazó. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada y el corazón latir con velocidad en su pecho. ¿Por qué me sostenía en sus brazos aferrándome a él?

-No te vallas-dijo en un susurro casi como si me lo rogara.

-P-pero…-musité levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo. No entendía. Donde estaba la tristeza y la furia por perder a Rei?

El sonrió levemente y como leyendo mis pensamientos negó con la cabeza. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron a los míos, me beso, con infinita ternura, era el beso que nos debíamos desde antes de conocernos.

Yo tardé en corresponder no por miedo sino por sorpresa, por fin me sentí bien, ya todo dejó de importarme, porque él me había perdonado, y yo una vez más había ganado.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic no se de donde salió… simplemente comencé a escribir una especie de monologo interior de Asuka y salió esta historia convirtiéndose en mi primer one shot de Evangelion.

Podría decirse que tiene un final bastante feliz, no? el resultado me gustó bastante y creo que haré mas one shots en el futuro. Gracias por leer a los que lo hicieron, espero algunos reviews de su parte para ver su opinión.

Nos veremos en mis otros fics, hasta luego.

Chibi-Chise


End file.
